I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for reconciling data. More particularly, the present invention relates to reconciling data and determining and applying rules to the data.
II. Background Information
Reconciling data and determining and applying rules to the data, for example, may be a process used in shipping and receiving objects. For example, this process may be used in packaging goods and sending the goods to a warehouse or retail store. In some situations, however, little attention may be paid to the receiver's expectations for the goods versus the sender's expectations for the goods as sent. For example, the sender may package the goods and send the package to the receiver with very little concern for how the goods are received. Thus, the conventional strategy is to ship goods from the sender to the receiver. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy, for example, may not efficiently reconcile the sender's and receiver's expectations.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for reconciling data more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for reconciling data and determining and applying rules to the data.